


brothers suck

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Prompt: LeeGaa + "I'm not playing truth or dare."





	brothers suck

“I’m not playing truth or dare.”

“Please?” Lee begs, big eyes even bigger than normal. His team sits behind them, sprawled on the couch together. Temari’s claimed an armchair, meanwhile, and Kankurou gives him a sly cat grin from where he sits on the floor.

Still, Gaara does not relent. “No,” he says. “It will simply involve seeing you do the challenges I see you do every day. I’m fine.”

Lee grins. A shiver of trepidation crawls up Gaara’s spine. “Yosh! Then I will only select Truth when it is my turn!”

That-

Gaara considers that. It could be amusing. “...Fine,” he agrees. “But only for a short while.”

The beam he gets from his boyfriend almost makes it worth it, and Gaara finds himself dragged over to the couch as well, shoved between Lee and Neji. The other boy shares a sympathetic glance and that makes Gaara feel a little better. He’s not the only one suffering.

“I’ll go first!” Kankurou announces, grinning fit to burst, and before anyone can say anything, he points at Lee. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth!”

“Alright,” he says, leaning forward. “What’s your favorite thing about Gaara?”

Lee. Lights. Up. “Oh, how could I choose!” He exclaims, already starting to ramble. “Every part of him is wonderful. He is so strong, so powerful - the way his eyes gleam when he is enjoying a fight is so-”

He continues, on and on, as Kankurou starts to laugh and Gaara’s face burns and he slowly sinks into the sofa.

He knew he should have never agreed to play.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! as always, you can find me at ftcoye on tumblr, where i take drabble prompts.


End file.
